Question: Solve for $n$. $ \dfrac{n}{8} = \dfrac{11}{5} $ $n =$
Solution: Multiply both sides by ${8}$. $ {8} \times \dfrac{n}{8} = \dfrac{11}{5} \times {8} $ $ n = \dfrac{{8} \times 11}{5} $ $n = \dfrac{88}{5}$